His
by zeurin
Summary: She knew perfectly well that this was selling her soul to the devil, but she had no other choice. "Do we have ourselves a deal?" Bonnie stared lifelessly at his offered hand. "Yes." Bonnie/Damon
1. Chapter 1

It's so hard to write for a TV show. Especially one whose plot is shifting and changing every episode. I had to abadon my other story because the TV was progressing and my storyline was left in the dust. But now I think I've come up with a plot that can apply no matter what happens in the future of the show. It spawned from a kind of sick daydream of mine. This occurs a little while after Gram's death.

Enjoy. :)

* * *

No one had seen her for days. The out-going, friendly cheerleader was nowhere to be seen. Her grandma's death a month ago somewhat justified her disappearance, but that was a long time ago. She seemed to have been getting better, rejoining the cheer squad and going to a few social outings, but then one day, she just disappeared. And no one knew what happened. Not even Caroline, who called every day after Grams' death. She'd just stopped going to school and no matter how many times Elena and Caroline called, or showed up on her doorsteps banging on the door, there was no sign of Bonnie. It was as though she died.

Elena was worried out of her mind. She couldn't sleep, couldn't eat. All her nails were gnawed down to a nub. She could swear that her hair was beginning to fall out. But Stefan merely shook his head and tried to comfort his girlfriend. He could smell Bonnie. And she wasn't in trouble. Still, it shocked everyone when a grinning, joyous, albeit fatigued, Bonnie Bennett bounced into first period, as though the last few months of her life had never occurred.

"Hey!" She offered Elena a one-armed hug before slipping into the seat across from her.

"Hi," Elena said slowly, glancing over at Stefan next to her in surprise before turning back to her best friend. "You look very-" She immediately stopped, "How have you been? We've been worried."

"I've been great," the grin on her face was genuine, "Perfect actually."

The smile was infectious. Elena couldn't help but brighten in response, "That's great."

"Hey, look, it's _Miss Mystic Falls_!"

Caroline spun around immediately, suspicious, but flattered when she found a cheery Bonnie behind her. Her face lit up and she surged forward to hug her. "Now, don't think I didn't see you on your big day, Care. I was there! I just had to leave early. You were beautiful, though. You deserved to win."

Caroline beamed at the compliments, "Thanks. I'm glad you're feeling better, Bonnie. We missed you."

"I know. I've just been… extremely busy with things…"

"Like…?"

Bonnie pursed her lips, but couldn't hide her smile, "I have a secret. But I don't know if it'll work out… But if it does… You'll be the first to know!"

Caroline gave her a dirty look, "This better be about a boy."

Bonnie looked thoughtful, "Kind of… in a way."

Before her blonde friend can respond, Stefan approached them. Bonnie grinned, "Stefan! You're just the person I was looking for."

Stefan couldn't deny his surprise. A few days ago, Bonnie wanted absolutely nothing to do with him or Damon, blaming the two of them for Grams' death… And now- what was going on? "Really? Is there something you want to talk about?"

She glanced hesitantly at Caroline, who rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in defeat, "Alright! I get it. Secrets sharing time! And obviously you don't want me in the picture," she huffed good-naturedly, "Don't worry; I won't tell Elena of your secret affair." And with that, she left.

"I love you, Care!" Bonnie yelled after her.

Stefan fell in step besides the small brunette, "So, do you need help or something?"

Bonnie bit her lip, "Actually, I do." Stefan raised an eyebrow and gestured for her to continue. She sighed, "I've been practicing with my powers… And I think I've been getting better now. Nowhere near where Emily and the more impressive witches were, but I can brag to holding my own now. It's all thanks to the grimoires I've been studying."

"Bonnie, that's great." She blushed slightly at the compliment. "But, be careful. You've just discovered your powers. You don't know your limitations yet. Overexertion can lead to dire consequences."

Bonnie couldn't help but stiffen slightly. She was all too aware of that, having experienced the ultimate devastation of magic only a month ago… But she was confident of the safety measures she'd been taking. She quickly offered Stefan a forced smile, "I know… I promise, I'm acting responsibly."

"Good," he crossed his arms over his chest, "I don't know as much about witches as I'd wish," he admitted, "Emily was the only witch I'd ever encountered before you. But, from as little as I know about witches, I think you're doing great. Elena believes in you, too." He didn't notice how the small brunette's face dropped. "So what did you say you needed help with?"

She racked her brain to make up an excuse, "Well, um, there's this one spell on… er, healing that I'd like to try, but I need a few drops of vampire blood." She fished out an empty vial and smiled at him.

"Oh, no problem," Stefan easily pierced the tip of his finger without so much as wincing, and allowed a few drops of the thick crimson liquid to drip into the vial before handing it back to Bonnie.

She corked it and tucked it in her pocket. "Thanks, Stefan."

He nodded, "Anytime. You do you that if you're ever in trouble, you can turn to me, right?"

Bonnie shot him a dazzling grin to hide her unease, "Of course."

She sat at the table, eying the nearly black liquid beyond the glass. It sloshed around slowly every time she tipped the vial, no matter how hard she shook it. Sighing, she placed it on a shelf next to the other mystical knickknacks that would have driven a Harry Potter nerd to nirvana. Powdered werewolf claws, various jars of dried roots and herbs, three silvery strands of unicorn hair, what looked like a potato in the shape of a human baby submerged in rich brown liquid.

Bonnie sat back down at the table. What she'd always assumed to be the basement of Grams' house, and therefore never before catching her interest to even investigate, had turned out to be an elaborate, ancient sanctum dedicated to the dark arts. Bonnie had come here to hide from the public after Grams' funeral, but had instead found _this._

Now she sat there, her hands clenched in fists, staring with a passion enough to bore holes in the crumbling page of the grimoire before her. Stefan couldn't help her. She couldn't make him make such a sacrifice… But she didn't know what she was going to do without him. She wanted to pound the book before her in frustration, but she quickly quenched these undesirable urges before her fist could lower on the page before her. Regretful of her urges, Bonnie carefully smoothed the page she worshipped so much lately. The discovery of this spell saved her life.

She was helpless. Bonnie could see the blackness always on the edge of her vision, ready to eat her up at any time, advancing. Her heart raced in her chest. This spell had sliced through the black with a golden sword… But it was fading, fading quickly.

Scared, Bonnie quickly closed the book and ran out of the basement, into the warm house, where sunlight peaked from behind translucent curtains. It wasn't good enough. She didn't stop until she was outside, on the street, where she could experience the full blast of the hot sun. Her breathing leveled. Resuming her cool, Bonnie attempted to calmly walk home… Still, the goosebumps on her arms and neck would not go away…

She was a selfish bitch, she really was. But she didn't care… She was too weak to care… Bonnie never did anything for herself, always being the support for her friends and family to lean onto. One act of selfishness could be overlooked for years of saint work, right? Not when the act was as tremendous as what Bonnie desired. But she couldn't live without it… Nor could she admit how pathetic she was to her friends. Elena had suffered through much, much more without a word of protest. Caroline would laugh in her face.

Bonnie took a deep breath and steadied herself against the wide tree trunk. It was raining; sheets of water crashed down on her back relentlessly, but she didn't care. She wanted this more than life itself. But it was unachievable without… Inhaling shakily, Bonnie climbed back into the Prius parked off at the side of the road and drove determinedly. It was well into the middle of the night, but she knew what she had to do. She needed Damon.

With minimal hesitation, Bonnie turned into the long, ancient driveway of a house she'd hoped she'd never have to step foot into. She recalled Elena mentioning earlier how she and Stefan were planning a romantic evening together to celebrate their six month anniversary or some kind of crap like that. The Salvatore house would be empty but for one. Biting down on her lip, Bonnie raised her hand to knock on the door, but it swung open before she could make contact with the wood.

She was faced with a smirking, and very hungry-looking vampire. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the little witch. Please tell me you're here to sate my hunger?"

Bonnie swallowed loudly, pushing back the overwhelming nerves urging her to run for her life. She would not fear this man any longer… Not if she wanted his help. "No, unfortunately, Damon." She was quite aware of how she was drenched from head to toe, looking rather as if she swam here, but she refused to let him see her shiver.

He cocked his head to the side, leaning heavily against the door frame, his curiosity greater than the urge to simply sink his teeth into that smooth neck again. "You come here in the middle of the night dressed like _that…_ What can I do for you, little witch?"

She ignored how she was suddenly aware of what little clothing she had on. She felt naked in the white cotton dress, now completely transparent by the massive amount of water it retained, and no shoes. A suit of armor would've sufficed better against the dangerous vampire. She wished she would've thought ahead. But spontaneity was always a feature of Bennett women. Bonnie twisted a now curly lock of her soaked hair between two fingers. She looked up, right at him, muddy green meeting frosty blue head on.

"Damon, I need your help… I'm gonna bring Grams back."

He pursed his lips, intrigued, "That's impossible."

Bonnie tapped the grimoire under her arm, "No. It's not. There's a spell- but I need an immortal creature's help to make it work… As much as I despise it, you're the only one I've got."

His too-hot eyes seemed to burn holes in her face. Instead of cowering, she straightened her spine. Damon stroked his chin, seemingly thoughtful, "And why, may I inquire, would I ever want to bring that bitch back? In case you haven't been paying attention, the Bennett women seem to have a penchant towards causing us Salvatores pain. Why would I help you? What do I get in return?"

Bonnie's breath froze in her chest. Here was the moment she'd been dreading. "Anything," she offered, her eyes determined, "Anything I have, anything I do, anything you want." She spread her arms wide, and her eyes widened, "Anything I can offer, it's yours."

He studied her for a second, suspicious. His brow furrowed when he realized she wasn't lying. He had never fully grasped how deep the love between the little witch and her grandmother was. He noticed how fast her heart was pounding right away and the desperation in her eyes. "Fine," he finally said, casually sauntering away from the door and into the house to pout himself a drink, "I'll take it."

A deep sensation of relief flooded her system. Bonnie carefully walked into the ancient house after him and closed the door behind her, drowning out the sounds of the thunderstorm outside. She set the grimoire down on the coffee table and padded wetly after him, "You'll take what?" She softly asked, apprehensive.

He nonchalantly poured them generous amounts of whisky in two glasses. He looked up at her, "I'll take it all_."_

With a friendly smile, he offered her a glass. Bonnie cautiously accepted it. "Wh-what does that mean?"

His gaze grew completely serious, "I meant what I said. _Everything_. Miss Bonnie Bennett, you now belong to _me_. You do and say everything I tell you to. No questions asked, no protesting, no hesitation. You're _mine._"

Bonnie could feel white hot panic flood her system. She wanted to run out the door and never look back. Every nerve in her body begged her to do so. Instead, she shot back the glass of whisky, appreciating the burn as it crawled down her throat to her stomach, leaving an inflamed trail of fire behind. Bonnie blinked the tears from her eyes, now managing not to quiver as she met his gaze. She knew perfectly well that this was selling her soul to the devil, but she had no other choice.

"Do we have ourselves a deal?"

Bonnie stared lifelessly at his offered hand. "Yes."

His grip was too strong for comfort and his skin unpleasantly cool. She wanted to wrench her hand away, but couldn't. There was no escape now.

The look in his eyes was practically feline, "_Excellent_."

* * *

Reviews = love


	2. Chapter 2

Damon was a famous horndog. No one could deny it. Bonnie had a hard time deciding whether it was bloodlust or physical lust that defined him, but either way, there was something seriously wrong.

It'd been a month since she'd lost her soul. The spell in the grimorie was much more complex than Bonnie previously thought. Bringing someone back to life wasn't your average wand-waving, rabbit in a top hat trick. It dealt with the afterlife. The dark, shady nothingness that all but the riskiest witches shied from. Grams had been gone for weeks. It'd take considerate power to dig through the darkness and wrench her back, vampire or no vampire. So every night, for a whole month, the minute Bonnie's father signaled lights out, she'd scale out the window and meet Damon.

Mandrakes could only reproduce at the stroke of midnight. Pixies only came out when there was moonlight. Spells to elevate her power levels could only be performed where all four elements were present. Hence the reasons for sneaking out at night into the woods. Damon really didn't need to be there for anything, but he always showed up. During these daily visits, both hardly said a word, which was beyond surprising for the loud vampire. But she really couldn't complain. It turned out that vampire blood was the universal enhancer for every spell, much like how water was the universal solvent. Besides, there was also the little fact that he owned her, and could very much do whatever he wished with her…

But why hadn't he? Taking advantage of her body wasn't expected- it was a given. The magic in her blood should've made it extremely appealing to his taste buds, yet he never even hinted at taking a taste. And, as for her body... well, Bonnie would be delusional not to consider herself attractive, so why wasn't he all over that? She could be his own handy dandy personal sex slave if he wished. A shudder of disgust shot down her spine at the very thought. Bonnie dreaded those things with every inch of her being, preferring death, but death wasn't even an option anymore. She couldn't take away her own life- it belonged to him. And she accepted it.

"Ow!" She yelled out in instinct when she passed too closely by a vine of thorns that slashed her bare thigh. She put down the grimoire to lift her skirt and inspect the damage, but pale, ashy hands suddenly replaced her own. Her breath caught in her throat and she was sure her murky green eyes were as wide as saucers as she suddenly found Damon directly in front of her, too-concentrated on the blood that was forming from the cut on her leg.

Fight or flight syndrome overwhelmed her at once. White-hot adrenaline pumped through her system. It took all the strength she didn't even know she had to choke it all down, so much that she felt physically nauseous. Her heart thundered painfully in her throat. He lightly ran his cool fingers over her small wound, picking up a single drop of blood. His nostrils flared at the sweet smell of it. He put his blood-coated finger in his mouth, tasting her intoxicating blood for the first time in months. Dark veins immediately appeared around his eyes as his fangs elongated. He groaned softly, savoring the taste.

Bonnie was suddenly aware of how close he was to her, their bodies nearly touching. She could feel the chill of his skin in the humid night as he stared hungrily at her. This was it. She resisted the urge to squeeze her eyes shut when he caressed her leg again. She mentally toughened herself for the incoming pain- but it never came. Damon gently adjusted her skirt back down over her small wound and turned away.

Bonnie blinked, surprised once again. She was sure that he was going to finally do something this time. Damon looked at her over his shoulder, "Coming?"

She quickly pulled herself together and nodded, picking up the grimorie and hurrying after him. This had gone on for too long now. Her nerves were on end. She was beyond tense every time she was with him, which was every night, anxiously expecting him to attack at any moment. He was such a… tease wasn't quite the word to describe it. That would insinuate that she welcomed his sexual advancements, and she clearly didn't… She just wanted him to get it over with already. Her frayed out nerves couldn't take this anymore. There must've been some secret, dark plot behind his civility, because she couldn't figure him out, and truthfully, she no longer cared. She just wanted him to get it over with already. Completely on edge, she followed him past a thick clump of trees to hunt down fresh pixie dust.

* * *

"Is there something wrong, Bonnie? You've been acting strange lately," Elena worried said when she managed to catch her best friend by her locker before third period.

"Have I?" She feigns ignorance, "Hmm. I'm sorry. I must be tired. I haven't been sleeping right."

Elena looks unconvinced, but reluctantly buys the excuse, nonetheless, "Alright… So, do you wanna hang out tonight or something? You can come sleep over and-"

"I'm busy," She hastily cuts off, "Sorry, Elena, but I'm gonna be late for math. Maybe some other time?" And without looking back, she hurries to class. Bonnie felt bad for lying to her best friend, but she had no choice. The only time Damon had used his control over her was when he forbade her to tell anyone of their little deal. Bonnie had no idea what his motivation behind that was, as she would've assumed that he'd be gleeful over this advantage he had over Elena and his brother, but she accepted it, no questions asked. She had no desire for her best friend to become aware of her betrayal either…

"That wasn't obvious at all," Damon sarcastically remarked as she walked in the room.

Bonnie nearly jumped in surprise. Instead, she gave him an indifferent quirk of the brows, "Sorry that my acting skills aren't up to your standards."

He followed her as she weaved through a crowd of people to her locker, "I guess you're going to have to try a little harder, Bon bon," He said, casually leaning against the locker next to hers, "The one thing I ask of you…"

Bonnie's throat tightened immediately. _Don't tell anyone. _She couldn't understand why he wouldn't want to broadcast the information of her servitude. It was a threat- a weapon he should be pretty damn proud of. There was some ulterior motive up his sleeve, but Bonnie couldn't figure out what it was. She bit her lip as she pulled some books from her locker, "You're right. I'll try harder."

It was completely against her nature to submit, which should've given Damon complete pleasure, but he couldn't help but feel a little uneasy. "Damn right," He said, reaching in her locker to fiddle with her things, "Jesus, Bonnie. Could you get a nerdier calculator?"

She took the heavy black graphing calculator out of his hand, "Why don't you want anyone to know about us?" She asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

A slow smirk appeared on his face, "Don't question me, little witch."

"I won't," she instantly agreed.

He smiled, "Good. You're gonna have to try harder to convince Elena and the others."

"What are you suggesting?"

He took a step forward until his body was pressing hers into her locker. His gaze was surprisingly soft. He traced a cool finger along her jaw line, enjoying the feel of her frantic pulse under his fingertip. Her mossy eyes were huge with anticipation. She squeezed them shut, shivering at the feeling of his breath against her neck. Was he really going to do this here? At her school, in front of everyone? But she had no say in this, so it was pointless to worry… His fingers brushed her hair with shocking tenderness. Then- cool air.

She opened her eyes in confusion to find him halfway down the hall. "I'll let you know later, Bon bon," He carelessly called over his shoulder.

Bonnie exhaled deeply and clutched her bag to her chest. She thought she understood Damon Salvatore- she'd thought that she had figured him all out. Now she realized that all of that was wrong. He was doing the exact opposite of everything she expected him to. She realized that she didn't know him at all.

* * *

Bonnie fidgeted in the waiting room of the hospital, uneasy. Caroline was alive, and healing, apparently, but that doesn't change the fact that one of Bonnie's best friends was severely injured, almost killed. Bonnie wasn't sure how it happened, but she knew it had something to do with her position on Founder's Day. Her pact with Damon was finally affecting her best friends.

She lied to Elena. Bonnie told her that she was only sparing Damon for her sake, but it was a huge lie. The whole plot of feigning to deactivate the device was Damon's idea. He knew that she couldn't hurt him, and he wanted all the other vampires dead. Apparently, they were messing with his "mojo." But lying to Elena and deceiving her and Stefan to believe that she'd plow Damon over without regret- now that was painful. Elena was practically a sister to her. It was so difficult lying, but she did what she had to. It didn't ease the pain at all, though.

And now Caroline was in a hospital, too close to death for Bonnie's comfort. And somehow, she knew it was all her fault. So she felt relieved when Damon offered his blood. In fact, she encouraged it, despite Elena's uneasiness. There was something strange about Damon around Elena. Bonnie wasn't stupid- she knew about his attractions towards her pretty best friend as well as anyone with eyes did, but there was something more intense about it today.

But that wasn't her problem anymore. Caroline would be fine. Elena was better off not knowing. Her main concern was Tyler at the time being. She hugged him tightly as she stepped into the house, even though it was a conservative hand he offered.

"I know how hard it must be," She murmured in his ear, her heart truly hurting for him. This was also in some part her fault. In the confusion of the night, innocent Mayor Lockwood got mixed up in it as well. "I'm so sorry."

He didn't catch the ambiguity of her apology. He stiffly kissed her cheek, and forced a small smile for her, "No problem, Bonnie. I'm glad you made it."

They'd dated for a short few weeks as underclassmen, but surprisingly, they had remained friends afterwards, which is why he was always civil towards her, despite his misogynist, womanizing ways. Still, she took the hint that she shouldn't stretch her unwanted sympathies, and walked away to the refreshment table, though not without one last squeeze.

This was all her fault. Why was she such a horrible person? Bonnie nervously clenched her fist in the table cloth before her. Stress threatened to overwhelm her. But this would all be justified soon, she tried to convince herself. Soon Grams would be back- the only person in the entire world who understood her and loved her regardless of the unsightly picture the real Bonnie made. And life would make sense again.

That thought calmed her down slightly, but she still reached for a much needed drink, but was surprised when a pale hand beat her to it. Her eyes traveled up that arm to find a less than happy Damon before her. He silently poured both of them a drink and handed Bonnie her glass, but knocked his back before she could even touch her lips to the glass.

She raised an eyebrow, "Not the best day, either, huh?"

He shrugged, "I've had worse… barely."

She hummed in agreement and sipped her drink, "We really shouldn't be caught socializing," she wryly informed him.

"Oh, right. Frown a little."

She complied- it came effortlessly, "Your turn."

"Nah. Don't wanna match Stefan's brooding forehead."

"I see how that's a problem," She swirled around the contents of her drink.

"Hey, do you remember that spell we looked at last night? The headache one?"

"You mean the one that creates unceasing aneurysms only supernatural creatures can recover from?" she asked with a frown.

"Same difference. Try it on me now."

She opened her mouth, but quickly snapped it shut. It was unusual, but she couldn't question him. Besides, she didn't mind an opportunity to cause him pain. There was a flash of sadistic pleasure through her system as Damon clutched his temples and doubled over. She kept the spell going a second too long, enjoying his groans of pain… Then finally released it.

Damon eased up, still rubbing his forehead, "Good," he said through gritted teeth, "Better than I expected." Then, he walked away, leaving a confused witch behind.

She stared blankly at the spot he vacated. What was going on? Did Damon suddenly turn into a masochist? She sighed and poured half her drink down her throat. She was never going to figure him out.

Something caught her eye as she walked away to find Elena or someone else to socialize with. A tall, extremely attractive man with curly blonde hair in the doorway hugging Tyler. She paused, but identified it as Mason, an uncle she'd met once. Their eyes met for half a second across the room and there was something unnerving, but she shrugged it off and continued to go look for Elena... When she found her, she realized a second too late that it wasn't actually Elena at all.

* * *

It's been forever since I've updated, I know. I've been busy. Finally finished all my college apps, but now I'm in panic mode. Not a pretty picture. :/

I know that the events and dialogue are totally off. But I can't really remember the exact occurrences and I don't have the time to rewatch the episodes and figure it out. So, I apologize for that already. Especially the next chapter where Katherine and Bonnie speak, but I can't remember a word of what they say, only the basic gist. :( At least it's more interesting this way, watching me make up my own crap?

Reviews = love


End file.
